Wanderlust
by ladynadiad
Summary: A year after the final scene in the game, Luke feels confined and his relationship with Tear is suffering because of it. Will he ever be able to get over this wanderlust he has developed?
1. Happily Ever After Takes a Lot of Work

**Note from Author**: As always, these characters do not belong to me, they belong to Namco Bandai. Of course as always if Namco Bandai is willing to give Asch, Guy or Jade to me, I would be happy to take them. But until then, all I can do is play around with them in my writings. This is a creation of my own overactive imagination and serious boredom, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

Tataroo Valley was indeed more beautiful at night. Lit by only the dim light of the moon, the selenias could be seen very well carpeting the whole field. Then there was the addition of the beautiful voice he could hear singing a song very familiar to him.

He kept on walking towards the sound of the voice, as if it was calling to him. It may very well have done so, because he couldn't think of why he would come here. It was as if fate were calling out to him.

Then he saw her, sitting upon a rock, her hand stretched out towards him, as if beckoning him to come to her. He could see the others behind her, but honestly, she was the only one he cared about right now.

How long had it been since he last saw her? He didn't even know. His memories were rather hazy and he had no idea how much time had passed since defeating Van. All he knew was that it had been long enough that his hair grew out again.

The singing stopped all of a sudden, she must have reached the end of the hymn. It was a shame, he wanted to hear it again. He doubted he could ever grow tired of her voice.

He couldn't hear what they were saying; they were speaking too softly for him to hear. He didn't know what caused him to start walking faster, but he did.

Then he saw Tear turn around and get up off the rock she had been sitting on. She looked about to depart with the others when all of a sudden she looked back.

She must have seen him, she didn't turn around towards the others, she turned towards him and started walking in his direction.

Each step he took towards her was pure sweet torture. She was so close, but he was so afraid. How would she react? Would she be happy that he was alive and had finally returned to her? Or would she be mad that he had been gone for so long, letting her think that he was dead?

She was close enough that he could speak to her, but he couldn't find the words to say to her. Thankfully she spoke first, though her voice was shaky. It was as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Why are…you here?"

"This place has a nice view of Hod...also, I promised someone..." he answered her, hoping that would ease her fears right off.

He could see the sparkle of tears in her eyes as she came towards him. Before he knew it, she was hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him.

"You came back…" she sobbed.

The others walked towards them, but kept back a bit, allowing him to have a moment with Tear. Only Jade stood in the background, a mysterious smirk on his face. Some things didn't change indeed.

_So, aren't you going to come and greet Natalia?_

_ Not yet._

_ Why?_

_ Have your reunion. I'll come to her when and if I'm ready._

_ I can't believe you would let her continue to think you are dead!_

_ And you better not tell her otherwise, or any of the rest of them. Do I have your word?_

_ I still disagree, but she won't hear it from me. Where will you go?_

_ I'll let you know when I figure it out. Goodbye._

He'd grown much more comfortable with that voice, it no longer gave him headaches at least. But still, he couldn't help but wonder how Natalia would take it if she ever found out.

"Are you all right? You seem distracted," Tear asked him.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just surprised to see everyone here, that's all." He released Tear from his embrace and soon after he felt a playful punch on his arm that had to come from Guy.

"Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't keep things from your friends? What took you so long?" His best friend asked.

"I don't know. How long has it been?"

"You don't know?" Natalia asked.

He shook his head, "That's why I asked."

"Damn Luke, did you lose your memory or something?" Guy asked him.

"No, I don't think so. I seem to remember everything, I just don't know what day it is."

Natalia looked down at the ground as she answered, "It's your coming of age."

His eyebrows raised. That much time had passed? That was two years he had been gone! It was amazing any of them still held out hope that he lived if that much time had gone by.

"Don't worry about it, Luke. You're back now, that's all that matters." Tear told him as she hugged him again.

--

_One year later_

Luke sat down in the brand new restaurant that had opened in Yulia City with Guy who was in town for a short time and thought to see how his friend was doing. Yulia City was seeing a lot of growth as far as trade went in a short time. It had been so isolated for so long that there was little for visitors as far as places to stay and eat. But since it was nearly as important to the reformed Order of Lorelei as Daath was, many came on pilgrimages along with diplomatic visits from both Malkuth and Kimlasca.

When Guy wasn't busy walking rappigs, he was often sent on diplomatic missions, so it was no surprise that he found himself in Yulia City.

After Luke's return, he decided to stay with Tear in Yulia City once he made sure his family knew he lived. His father had been quite upset about it, but his mother, uncle and Natalia did understand his feelings. He promised to visit as much as he could.

His thoughts were interrupted all of a sudden, "Hey, Luke, you okay? You haven't said a word since I got here other than greeting me."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem distracted. Is everything going okay for you?"

He thought a moment before answering. He knew that if he were to tell Guy about his problems with Tear, that his friend would listen and offer assistance. But he didn't really want to get his friends involved in their problems. It was between him and Tear, so he decided instead to just give the polite answer that things were fine instead. "Really, Guy, you don't need to get so worried. I was just thinking about some things, that's all. Nothing is wrong."

The blonde nobleman looked at his friend and could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth. Something was bothering his friend, and he knew it, "So, things are going great with Tear then? And you're liking it here in Yulia City still?"

"Well, yeah, of course they are."

"And you can stop lying at any time. Didn't I tell you not to keep things from your friends? If you and Tear are having problems, you should talk about it. Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it. It's mostly my fault really. I just need to deal with it."

"Deal with what? Come on Luke, it can't be as bad as you think."

"You're wrong there. After all the trouble I caused by leaving Baticul for Tear, now things are going badly. If it keeps like this, we may no longer have a relationship."

"So? People argue. You and I sure did our fair share at times. No two people are ever going to agree on everything, but that doesn't mean they don't care about each other."

"It's different from that."

"Then tell me about it. I can't help if you keep it to yourself."

Before Luke could say anything, the waitress came over and took their orders. Luke couldn't help but notice how much better his friend's phobia had gotten over the years. The waitress accidentally brushed up against him as she left for the kitchen and he only looked a bit tense.

Luke smiled at his friend glad to see how much better he has gotten since their adventure, "I see your phobia isn't as bad as it used to be."

"I'm trying. Emperor Peony has been talking about finding me a nice woman to marry, so it's a good thing. Anyway, I'm not going to let you change the subject like that. What's going on with you and Tear?"

Luke sighed, Guy sure wasn't going to let this issue drop, "Fine, I'll tell you. In truth, I can't stand being cooped up here. This place brings back memories that just bother me. On top of that, it's just like being confined to the manor, except larger."

"And let me guess, Tear can't leave, so you're stuck in a place you hate? Have you talked to her about it? Maybe she could ask about getting a mission outside the city and you could go with her?"

"I tried, but it didn't help much. Yeah, I was better during the trip, but once we returned, it was back to the same old problems. It didn't change a thing at all."

"What about a vacation? Maybe she could get some leave and you two could go somewhere and spend some time together outside of your work for the Order and Kimlasca? I'm sure if you asked, Emperor Peony would get you two passes to the spa in Keterburg again."

"I'm not sure if that would do it though. Yeah, it will be nice while we are not here, but once we get back, the problems will come back again like they do every time."

Guy leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment on what Luke had said. They sat in silence for about a minute before Guy spoke again, "Luke, do you love Tear?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, Luke, if you want to have any hope of continuing your relationship with her, both of you are going to need to work something out. She's probably hurting because you're miserable due to her. And you're miserable because you want to be with her, and can't stand this place that is her home. Either you are going to have to get over it, or you and her are going to have to agree on leaving. Have you told her how you feel about living here?"

"The only other place she can go is Daath, and that's not much better."

"I don't blame you for thinking that. I don't really like Daath either, but still, you might want to consider it. At least in Daath you may not feel so confined, then you can deal with your other problems. And you would have friends there besides Tear. Remember, Anise is still with the Order and living in Daath, and so is Florian."

The waitress returned with their order. Luke thought over his friend's words while they ate. It made sense, another location might suit them better. The only problem was, he couldn't say his real reason for not being able to go to Daath beyond a visit to anyone.

A year had passed and Asch still hadn't spoken with Natalia. To this day, Natalia continued to think he was still dead, and Luke couldn't say a word otherwise about it to her or to anyone else. He regretted having given his word when they both came back, but he couldn't go back on it without losing the tenuous friendship they had gained over the past year. All he could do was to hope that during some visit to Daath that he could talk some sense into his original at last and convince him that he belonged in Baticul, not in Daath.

No, he definitely couldn't explain that to Guy. So he would have to come up with some other reason why Daath wasn't an option, at least not now, since it wouldn't be unless Asch finally got up the nerve to go back to Natalia. Or else he could just agree to at least talk to Tear about it, though he wouldn't even consider bringing that up with her. He couldn't risk that she would agree, not yet at least.

Guy put down his fork and knife, "Thinking it over then Luke? You haven't said a word since our meal came."

"Yeah, what you said made sense."

"Good. I don't want to see you two fall apart over this. If you don't work this out somehow, that will be the result."

"Yeah, I don't want that to happen either. I'll talk to her about it."

"Well, I better get going. It's nearly time for me to meet with Teodoro. I'll stop by later to see how you two are doing."

"Thanks again, Guy. I'll see you later!"

Guy left to go pay for his meal and then to go meet with Teodoro, which was the actual reason why he was in Yulia City. The moment he was out of the restaurant, Luke's lighthearted feelings that came from seeing his friend again disappeared and the misery he had dealt with since he came here came back.

He was definitely going to have to do something about this, or else Guy's prediction would come true. His relationship with Tear would be over.

--

Asch laid on his bed in his quarters in Oracle Headquarters staring at the ceiling as seemed to be his habit these days. He was starting to get comfortable with his new life here at last. It took some getting used to at first, and he doubted he would ever be fully back to his normal self. But he was alive and that was all that mattered. He could deal with the rest of it.

Then as always happened when he did this, he started seeing Natalia's face within the pattern of the ceiling. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't forget about her. But at the same time, he couldn't get the nerve to just go and face her.

What made it even worse was that his damn replica kept trying to convince him that he should just tell her that he was alive. That she deserved to know so she could no longer grieve for him.

If it was that easy, he would have done just that when he saw her in Tataroo Valley that night a year ago. He knew what would happen if she knew, she would want him to come home to Baticul.

And that scared him more than anything else. Maybe someday he would be able to fully face what happened in the past, and leave it in the past. He was trying to do that already. It took a lot for him to forget his hatred and try to find something to like about his replica, enough that they could try to get along.

To his surprise, he found himself actually growing to slowly trust his replica, as he hadn't been able to do for the longest time. He was actually amazed that the idiot was able to keep his word for this long already. He knew it wouldn't last forever. Either Luke would slip up somehow, or Natalia would somehow find him.

He just needed some more time. That was all.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Bitter News

**Note from Author**: As always, these characters do not belong to me, they belong to Namco Bandai. Of course as always if Namco Bandai is willing to give Asch, Guy or Jade to me, I would be happy to take them. But until then, all I can do is play around with them in my writings. This is a creation of my own overactive imagination and serious boredom, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Luke had spoken with Guy over lunch and he was on his way home for the day. His heart filled with dread the closer he got to the house he had been sharing with Tear in Yulia City. She should be returning at any moment, and that was what filled him with dread. He liked being with her, but more and more their time together was being filled with unhappiness.

It seemed that whenever they weren't in each other's arms showing how much they cared about each other, they were arguing in some manner. It seemed to be very rare that a simple talk wouldn't end up turning to an argument between them. That was what made him get filled with dread, because he knew that he and Tear had to talk about their problems, and it would be more likely to become an argument than anything else.

Sometimes they could deal with a problem without an argument, but those times seemed to be becoming fewer in number. He knew Guy was right, if something wasn't done soon, one of them would end this. It was becoming too stressful on both of them to deal with the numerous arguments.

That was the problem, however. He didn't want to end things yet. He knew that somehow, they would work things out, it just would take time to do so. He just wished that leaving Yulia City was actually an option beyond the short term. Daath was actually a better idea than he had let on with Guy, besides the fact that Tear would find out about Asch, either by seeing him, or from Anise if the girl had already figured it out and was also sworn to secrecy.

Well, he had to deal with whatever happened. If he kept things to himself, nothing would change at all. One way or another, these problems had to be dealt with. He opened the door and walked inside. Tear hadn't made it home ahead of him. He decided to get a meal started, knowing that even if it wasn't as well cooked as what she made, she would appreciate not having to work again once she got home.

He was nearly finished when he heard the door open. He wasn't able to go see who it was right away, though he doubted it was anyone besides Tear. He then felt a set of arms wrap around his waist and his body being pulled towards someone.

"That sure is a nice greeting, Tear," He told her.

"Well, you are being so nice. I wanted to show my appreciation."

"Then you aren't still mad at me?"

"I wasn't even really mad. I just wish you wouldn't keep things from me. If you really don't like it here, you should have said something sooner."

"But it's not your fault that I feel that way."

"In a way, it is. You came here for my sake and gave up a lot to do so. If it's making you so unhappy, then I want to help. Just tell me what I can do to help, ok?"

"I will, but I can't think of anything."

"Would it help if I asked Grandfather if I could get some leave time? You could then ask His Majesty if you could be spared for a time as an ambassador here. I'm sure if Grandfather said he could do without you for a time it would be fine."

"It might help."

"Then think about where you would like to go. Some time to ourselves should help a lot."

"I hope so. It didn't work the last time."

"Don't think like that. Unless you truly think it won't work between us anymore?"

"No, never that! I love you, Tear. As long as we have that, we should be able to work anything out, right?"

She hesitated a bit before answering. "...Right."

He turned off the heat on their dinner, since it appeared to be finished. "Let's eat before this gets cold."

They sat down at the table and ate mostly in silence, and throughout the meal, Luke couldn't help but wonder about the hesitation Tear had in agreeing with him.

And that left him with a bad feeling.

--

It was nearly sunset when Natalia entered her father's personal chamber. Just as they had left the audience chamber, he asked her to visit with him for a short time since for the first time in weeks they had a free moment.

Even after a year there was still much to do. It was made all that much harder with Luke's reappearance and then sudden disappearance again to Yulia City.

She had a feeling she knew what was behind this. She had seen her father speaking with Duke Fabre about something and then when she came close enough to hear them, they stopped talking. She knew they had to be talking about her, and considering that she knew Duke Fabre still was upset with Luke's sudden departure to Yulia City, he was also involved in some way.

She knew full well that since Asch was dead, the next in line for her to marry would be Luke. That had to be what they were speaking of. Why else would they become silent when she came close enough to hear them?

"You wished to see me, Father?"

Ingobert had been sitting down and looking over what must be some papers that required his signature. He looked up upon hearing Natalia's voice, "Ah, Natalia. Please, sit down. I have a favor to ask of you."

She sat down near him at the table, now that she was closer to him, she could see that he had been drafting a letter of some sort from the looks of it, not signing a decree. She couldn't make out what it said, but she could tell it was entirely in his own handwriting, not that of one of the council or his advisors. She had to assume this favor had something to do with this letter, most likely its delivery to its intended recipient. "What sort of favor might that be?"

"Duke Fabre has made a request that I agree with. He wants Luke back in Baticul to do his duty as the remaining son to House Fabre. I have drafted an official request for his return and wish for you to deliver it and bring him back with you."

"His duty? Then you mean that he is going to take Asch's place as my intended husband then?"

"He is the best suited for you. Both of you have known each other for many years now, he's the son of my sister and carries royal blood even if he is a replica."

"But what of his own wishes? Didn't his departure show that he doesn't wish to replace Asch anymore? And do you think the people would truly accept a replica no matter how capable he is?"

"Luke is also a hero for having saved the lands from destruction. He may be a replica, but I'm not the only one who feels he would be suitable as your husband and the future king."

"Father, it may seem that way, but even with all the work we have done in the past years to see that replicas have equal status, there are still many who find some way to persecute them without breaking the law. It may not be open violence against them, but many have trouble finding work. As much as we wish it otherwise, I don't know how accepting they would be."

"That may well change over the years between now and when you both take the throne. I still have many years left to me, but I want to know that everything is ready for when the time does come."

"Still, with the issues with replicas and the fact that Luke himself expressed his wish to no longer be here, I think we should look elsewhere. I want Luke to be happy with what he chooses for his own life, not what we choose for him."

"Natalia, do not worry, he does have a choice. He can choose not to return. You have a good grasp of the situation indeed. I want you to explain what you have said here, and give him the choice. We both know that he is not inferior due to being a replica and that both of you would make good and just rulers for Kimlasca. Perhaps this could be the chance to raise replicas to the equal status that we have been fighting for these past years because of Luke."

"And if he chooses not to return?"

"It may sound harsh, but it gives him the chance to do what you wish for him, to live his own life and make his own choices. He will be disinherited by his father, Duke Fabre was most insistent on that. However, I will allow him to keep his current position as ambassador to the Order of Lorelei."

"Father, but that's too cruel to him!"

"Is it? He is being granted a position within the kingdom and the right to marry the woman he has shown to care about. Duke Fabre would not allow such a marriage as long as Luke remains his heir."

"But he and Tear haven't said anything about getting married in the future, at least that I am aware of. Where does that leave him if he changes his mind?"

"He will be given time to make his decision if he needs it. I would prefer that you bring him back right away, or word of his decision. He can have up to three months to decide if he needs more time. I grant him this because his decision is final. He can't leave again if he comes back here, and if he stays in Yulia City, then he can't return except as a normal citizen to Kimlasca."

"Am I to assume then that if he decides to return here that a wedding will be announced?"

"Yes. It will take place one year after he makes his decision. That should be enough time to plan something suitable for you. Now, will you take this message to Luke?"

"I will. It would be better coming from me than from anyone else. But why did it have to come to this?"

"It's for the best. You have waited long enough to marry as it is. If he won't come home, then we need to know for sure so I can find someone else for you."

"When shall I leave then?"

"I have made arrangements for you to take the morning ferry. It will take a few days to reach Yulia City. I've arranged for you to stay for a week so you can also have some time with your friends." He took the letter he had been writing when she entered, and folded it up. It was then placed in an envelope and sealed with his own seal before handing it to her, "All you need to do is deliver this and answer any questions he may have. You may go and prepare for your trip."

"I will deliver this to him, but I can say nothing more. Even I don't know how he will decide."

"All I ask is that he receive the letter and be given a chance to make his decision. The rest is up to him. Have a safe trip, Natalia. I'm sorry that you have to be the bearer of this news."

"No, Father. I should have known this was coming. Thank you for letting me be the one to tell him."

"I thought it was for the best. Anyone else would try to sway his decision. Now go get some rest, it will be a long trip."

"Of course, Father."

--

Days had passed since that talk he had with Tear. Amazingly, things remained mostly calm with them. He felt slightly better thanks to the discussion they had, but it hadn't lifted his dark mood completely. There was still so much that had to be dealt with, but that discussion had been a start indeed.

He was finding himself rather bored since there was nothing he needed to do as far as his position went. Tear was off on her own duties. It was no wonder that he was very surprised to hear a knock on the door. It was rare for visitors to come, most knew Tear wouldn't be around at this time of day, and he would get very few visitors who were not in some way here to see her.

Well, no better way to find out who it was than to go answer the door. He stood up and did just that. His surprise was great when he saw Natalia standing at the door. She had been here to visit in the past, but she always made sure he knew well in advance that she would be coming.

"Natalia! W-what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you personally. Our fathers have a message for you. May I come in?"

He didn't like the sound of that at all. He knew his own father was not pleased with him for what he did in coming here. Natalia's father was more understanding, but the way this was sounding, he may have had a change of heart, "Of course, please come inside and tell me this message that brought you here."

She came inside and sat down. Luke sat down near her. She handed him a sealed envelope that she pulled out of her bag. Looking at it, he could recognize the royal seal of Kimlasca. Whatever this was, it was an official decree. His hands were shaking so much at there mere thought of what this could be about that he couldn't open it.

"Luke, don't be nervous about it. It's not as bad as it could have been."

He took a deep breath to attempt to calm himself enough to just read it. He knew Natalia wouldn't lie to him, and wouldn't come herself if it was something truly distasteful. No, his father would have come personally, not Natalia. He slid his finger under the flap of the envelope to break the seal and then read over the letter.

Natalia remained silent as he did so and merely watched him. She doubted he would be pleased with the news, but she wanted to make sure he understood what her father was doing with this. Once she had thought about it, she realized he was indeed being generous. Most young nobles weren't given the choice Luke was being given right now.

"What the hell? This isn't bad? Me getting a choice between marrying you and being disinherited isn't bad?"

"Is marrying me still such a bad thing?"

"It's not that. You're a good friend Natalia, but it would be just too weird to marry you. Don't you feel the same?"

"My wishes don't matter, Luke. What matters is what is best for Kimlasca. Father still thinks you would be best suited, since Asch obviously can't do it."

He really hated it when she brought up Asch. He couldn't say a word either way about his original since he continued to be stubborn on the very matter of marrying Natalia. Hmm, that gave him an interesting thought on how to deal with this though, "Can I at least think about this? Talk it over with Tear and all that?"

"Of course. Father said you can have up to three months to decide if you need it."

"And let me guess, whatever I decide is final? There's no going back, right?"

She nodded her response, "Really, I'm sorry about this Luke. It sounds harsh, but you should think about it. Father is giving you a chance to be with the woman you seem to love if that is your wish. Talk it over with Tear, see what you two want with your relationship. I'm also here for a week to answer any questions you may have."

"Natalia, what do you think? If you were in my shoes, what would you do?"

"I'm different from you, Luke. I'm perfectly happy doing what is best for Kimlasca. If I can't be with the man I care about, then that is enough to make me happy. But it may not be enough for you. Do what will make you happy, all right?"

"I'll keep your words in mind as I consider this, ok?"

"That's all I ask. Father said if you decide to stay here you can keep your position. Don't worry about being unable to support yourself and Tear if that is your decision."

"Just give me some time to think about this. You said three months, right?"

"Yes."

"And what happens to you if I decide to stay here? You will be okay, right?"

"I'll be fine. Father will find someone else suitable for me."

"And if I leave here, what happens then?"

"Our marriage will be announced to take place within a year of your return."

"And you're sure you don't care either way how I decide? I don't want to hurt you either."

"I want what is best for Kimlasca. I also want the best for you as a dear friend of mine. It isn't just about marrying me; it is also about becoming the king in the future."

"Yeah, I know. I just wouldn't be as good of a king as Asch would be. Honestly, I'm not sure if I could do it. I just wish…" he stopped talking all of a sudden when he realized he was almost about to tell her.

"You wish what?"

He fidgeted a bit, "Um, just that Asch was here, that's all. Then you could be happy rather than having to settle for second best."

"Is that what you think I am doing?"

"I know it's Asch that you really want. I am just a good replacement for him. Look, let's just drop this topic for now, ok?"

"Good idea. You seem to be venting your anger at your father at me. I had no part in this. You have more of a choice than I do. I probably should give you some time to yourself to get over your anger at your father. Really, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, all right?"

Before he could even say anything, she stormed out of the house. He tried to follow, but she was out of sight before he even was out the door.

_Could you stop taking you're anger at Tear out on me? _ Asch said to him within his mind.

_Asch? You heard that?_

_No, I just could feel your anger, and it was giving me a headache. If you're pissed at Tear, I don't want to know._

_It wasn't Tear. Natalia came to visit._

_What the hell made you get mad at her?_

_Well, because you are too much of a coward to face her, Father is trying to force me to marry her._

_What?! And what the hell did you say to that?_

_I said I'd think about it. _

_You wouldn't dare!_

_You know, it's not such a bad idea. Things really aren't working out too well between me and Tear. Maybe I should just end it now before we both hate each other._

_Find yourself another woman then!_

_Why don't you go claim her then? She thinks you are dead because you won't let anyone tell her otherwise! You don't even realize that she will be upset that you kept this from her for so long!_

_And it's going to stay that way until I tell you otherwise, got it? It's better that she think me dead than for her to be rejected by me._

_Then I guess you will lose her to someone. If not me, then someone else will be found for her. Did you really think she would remain unwed forever because of you?_

_Of course not! Has any announcement been made yet?_

_No. I'm being given three months to decide. If you don't want her, then maybe it's best if I marry her instead of her marrying some unknown stranger._

_Damn you, Luke. Stall for time on this. I'll decide within that time._

_Good to see you finally coming to your senses._

_Shut the hell up!_

Luke couldn't help but smile, at least his father's dirty tactics to get him to cooperate worked well for something. Finally Asch would be forced to decide one way or another if he really could bear to give Natalia up forever.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. A Letter From Anise

**Note from Author**: As always, these characters do not belong to me, they belong to Namco Bandai. Of course as always if Namco Bandai is willing to give Asch, Guy or Jade to me, I would be happy to take them. But until then, all I can do is play around with them in my writings. This is a creation of my own overactive imagination and serious boredom, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

Asch found himself pacing the small room at Oracle Headquarters that served as his home as of late. He had been pissed to hear that his time was running out and that of all people, _Luke_ might be taking Natalia away from him.

He just couldn't believe that idiot. After all this time of him acting like he didn't care and wanted to be with Tear, now he changes his mind. Why would he even change his mind like that?

Then it came to him. Damn his replica for becoming a good liar. No, Luke wasn't considering marrying Natalia at all, at least not now, and probably not ever. Well, there was one way to find out the truth. He opened the connection back up.

_What the hell do you mean that you're thinking about marrying Natalia?! You're such a liar, replica!_

Asch could feel the fear in his replica at that very moment_. Wh-what do you mean, Asch? I wasn't lying to you._

_Shut up! Why the hell would you have risked Father's ire this past year if you were going to comply now? Even _you_ aren't that stupid._

_Well, maybe I decided that Tear isn't worth losing them._

_Liar. You two may be having problems, but it's not over yet._

_So? When she hears about this, it probably will be. She won't come between me and my family. If she knew about you, then maybe she would understand, but I've kept my word. Really, Asch, why can't I tell people? It's getting harder and hard to keep it a secret._

_It's not that hard. I've kept it from your little friend Anise._

_Why don't I believe that Asch? She's not an idiot. She has to have figured it out even if she's only seen you once._

_She hasn't._

_She hasn't seen you or figured it out?_

_That I know of, she hasn't seen me._

_You liar, she has to have seen you. And if she did, she would know since she knows I'm in __Yulia__City__ with Tear._

_Well, she didn't see me, ok?_

_That doesn't matter though. What matters is Natalia. Do you think it's going to be better to keep on keeping this secret from her? She'll find out someday, we can't keep this from her forever. And do you think that will go over well if she's married to someone besides one of us?_

_I'll deal with it when the time comes. If I don't decide sooner._

_You don't have much time left. The way it sounded, her father wants her to be settled with someone soon, or at least an announcement made._

_And you are going to delay them as long as possible, right?_

_I only get three months to decide. Then they look for a new suitor and we are both out of the running._

_Then delay for three months or I tell you otherwise._

_Can I tell her after that?_

_Hell no! And not even Tear. You deal with your own relationship, and I'll deal with mine._

_You sure are dealing with it well, I really feel for Natalia thinking you're dead when I know better. I wish you could see the sadness in her eyes when your name comes up._

_I don't want to hear about it!_

_Only because you don't want to admit that you are being an idiot Asch. She's going to be mad no matter what. At least you can tell her and she won't be grieving for a man who isn't dead._

_I told you my reasons. I'm not going to repeat them if you can't get them through your head._

_I remember, and I think it was the dumbest thing I ever heard._

_Just shut the hell up already and stop telling me how to live my own life when yours isn't much better!_

Luke could feel the connection drop. Though he had gotten used to the connection itself, there was very little he could do when Asch did the equivalent of screaming at the top of his lungs within his mind. It always left a lingering headache that he had a very hard time explaining to Tear.

He was clutching his hand to his forehead to help the pain to his head when Tear saw him sitting there on her way home from her duties. "Luke, are you all right?"

Great, just what he needed, Tear to catch him like this. He obviously couldn't tell the truth of what had happened, and he could only come up with so many excuses otherwise when he wasn't in the least bit sick besides Asch's yelling. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine at all. What are you even doing out here?"

"I just needed to go outside to think about something. Natalia brought a message for me."

"A message? What sort?"

"Can we talk about this later? I can't think straight right now."

"Sure. We can talk later if that is what you want. How long is Natalia going to be in Yulia City?"

"For a week. Why don't you two catch up while I go get some rest?"

"Sure. I'll do that. Are you sure you're okay, Luke?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just a bit tired. A short nap should do wonders."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked inside to go get some rest. She had no idea what to think about this. He was holding something in, but she couldn't ask if he didn't want to talk about it or wasn't feeling well. Maybe Natalia knew something? She sure did hope so, because this silence of Luke's was not boding well for the future of their relationship.

--

Luke sat in bed trying to get some sleep. He knew from past experience that the only way he was going to be relieved of this headache was to sleep for at least two hours. No matter how much he tried however, he could not stop thinking about everything that had happened these past few days.

He really wished Asch would just give in already and let him tell the others or tell them himself. That one thing that he had given his word about, was causing him no end of grief.

Tear walked into the bedroom and sat down beside him, "Are you feeling any better?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I couldn't get any sleep, so I'm still tired. Where's Natalia?"

"She wanted to speak with Grandfather while she was here. Can you talk with me for a few minutes?"

"Tear, really, I'm not feeling good at all."

"Please, Luke. We really need to talk about this. It's not just your own problem."

"What's not just my problem?"

"Natalia told me about the message she brought. I'm sorry I've caused you such grief with your family."

"Tear, it's not your fault. I made the decision on my own."

"But now it is at least partly my fault. I don't want to be the cause of you being disowned from your family."

"I'll deal with it if it comes to that."

"Luke...you can't want to be disowned. Don't you care about them?"

"I do. I love both you and my family. I can't just decide between one or the other."

"From what Natalia said, you will have to do just that. I love you too. I don't want to lose you, but I also don't want to come between you and your family."

"I know. Tear, do we have to talk about this now? I can't make such an important decision when I'm not feeling good."

"Fine. I won't bother you any more tonight. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Get some sleep so you'll feel more yourself in the morning."

"I will. We can talk then."

She got off the bed and walked out of the room. Luke was relieved that for now he was able to avoid that subject. He was so scared that she was going to say that she no longer wanted to be with him. He knew that she hated causing tension between others. The fact that he gave up his family for her had bothered her at first. Until now, his father had let the matter be and let Luke live his own life, now things had changed.

Tear didn't like the idea of coming between Luke and his family. He may not say it, but she knew that he wouldn't be able to deal with being separated from them forever. She knew he had hopes of gaining their blessing someday. That hope was now gone forever.

She sat down to think about this until Natalia returned. She didn't understand why he wouldn't talk about it. She was a part of his problems too and deserved to have a say in the matter. No matter how Luke decided, his decision would affect her greatly. Was he serious about their relationship and considering marrying her someday? That made a big difference, because he wouldn't ruin his life over someone he wasn't that serious about.

The problem was that she knew he was keeping secrets from her. Something was bothering him that he couldn't bring himself to speak of. She had no idea what this secret was; only that he was keeping something from her. She could tell that he had been keeping some sort of secret ever since he came back. If he didn't stop keeping things from her, it wouldn't matter what he decided.

She had been so deep in thought that she didn't even hear Natalia return from speaking with her grandfather. It wasn't until the Kimlascan Princess sat down beside her that she knew she wasn't alone. "Tear, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You look miserable. I hope my message didn't cause problems between you and Luke."

"No, it's not that. He was feeling tired and couldn't really talk about it. I wish I had more of an idea of what he was thinking. I don't want to come between him and his family."

"I don't blame you for that, Tear. I wish it hadn't come to this, but it has."

"Yes, and either way he decides, it could be bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"If he decides to go back to his family, both of us will always wonder what we will have missed by not staying together. But if he decides that he prefers to be with me, then what if it turns out it wasn't meant to be between us? Either way he could lose. That is what bothers me."

"But yet he could very well be happy staying here with you, even without his family. I doubt he will be cut off from them completely even if he decides that he doesn't wish to come back."

"Duke Fabre didn't strike me as the type to relent," Tear commented.

Natalia nodded. "He isn't. But there isn't a kinder soul than Aunt Susanne. She would not willingly cut herself off from her only son."

"But what about Duke Fabre? Would he do anything to prevent her from keeping in touch with him?"

"He's stubborn, but he also loves his son. Give it time and I think he will come around and relent."

"It's already been a year and he hasn't. I can't cause Luke such heartache. It would probably just be for the best that we end our relationship now before it's too late for him to reconcile with his parents."

"Tear, don't think like that. Talk to Luke before you do anything drastic. It would be a shame if both of you loved each other and you ended the relationship because of something like this. He returned to us, and I think you two can work things out."

"You still miss Asch, don't you Natalia?"

Natalia nodded sadly. "I do, and I probably won't ever stop missing him. At least you and Luke have a chance for happiness together, don't lose that chance."

"I'll take your advice. But what about you? What's your own opinion on all of this?"

"I must do what is best for Kimlasca, my own wishes don't matter."

"But you still loved Asch, right?"

"When we were children I did. Now that I think on it more, I'm not sure if I loved him, or our shared memories."

They then heard a knock on the door. "Let me go answer that. I'll be right back." She said before she went over to the door and opened it. "Grandfather! What happened?" She said to him as she opened the door to let the elderly Mayor of Yulia City inside.

"Don't worry about it, Tear. I won't be staying long; I know you have an important guest. I just came to deliver something to you," he told her holding out an envelope with the symbol of the Order of Lorelei on it. "This arrived for you, and considering the sender, I thought you would want it right away."

She took the envelope from Teodoro. "Thank you for bringing it." She looked at the envelope and saw that it was from Anise.

"I'll leave the both of you now to hear whatever news your friend has for you."

"Who is that from that Mayor Teodoro would make a trip just to deliver it?" Natalia asked once Tear returned to the living room and saw Tear with the envelope in her hands.

"It's from Anise. Considering the seal, she must have sent it with the Order's dispatches that get sent here. Knowing her, it could be important, or it could be just a regular letter from a friend and she didn't want to spend the money to send it through normal means."

"Why don't you read it then? I would like to know how Anise is faring, it has been some time since I've seen her."

Tear opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper within it. She quickly read it over and found herself shocked when she read one paragraph of it. "That can't be possible!"

"What isn't possible?"

"Most of the letter is just news from the Order and Anise herself. But then Anise goes on to describe something that is just impossible. I'll just read it. 'What happened between you and Luke? Last I heard he was living with you in Yulia City, and now I've seen him in Daath and he's joined the Oracle Knights! I would have asked him myself, but he completely ignored me. I guess Asch rubbed off on him after all, I couldn't believe he wouldn't even say hi!' Then she goes on about more idle gossip from the Order."

"But Luke has been here, right? How could he be in two places at once?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know. I know he hasn't left Yulia City in months, it's been another source of conflict between us because he doesn't like it here."

"Then how could Anise have seen him?"

"That's the question, but the way she describes his behavior, could it be a replica? That would explain why he ignored her." Tear suggested.

"Why would someone make a replica of Luke? Is it even possible to make a replica of a replica, or do they still have the ability to make a replica of Asch?"

"Maybe I should write Anise back. Her position within the Order may be able to get that information. Maybe I should also write the Colonel, if Anise can't answer this, he should be able to." Tear suggested as she folded up the letter.

"I agree. Between the two of them, we should be able to get an answer."

"Natalia, can I ask a favor of you? Don't mention this to Luke. Not until we have further information at least."

"Why? He deserves to know if there is a replica of him or Asch," Natalia asked.

"I have some suspicions that he may already know something and has been keeping it from me. I know he's hiding something from me; this could have to do with it. But with only this information, he could easily deny it just by saying it wasn't him."

"Do you promise to tell him once we have an answer about this person?"

"I will. And I'll tell you what I find out, since his parents deserve to know if there is another replica of their son. I just hope this wasn't the Colonel's doing."

"I doubt it was him. It has to have been the Order, or someone else entirely."

"Well, let's get those letters written. I don't want to delay finding out what is going on with this."

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
